


I Never Imagined We Could Fall

by cantfuckinbelievethis



Series: Prompts [38]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, ableist comments, false accusations of violence, injuries, panic attack tw, some fluff don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantfuckinbelievethis/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: (Based on a prompt) When Emma decides to come between them with a devious plan, Yev has to work extra hard to get back in Riley's good graces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this fic will be set as if I am Yours never happened (or else Yev wouldn't believe Emma). And I haven't put the prompt in the summary because it's a little telling of how the whole fic will go, but if you want to read it anyway, it's in the end notes!! 
> 
> Also I know I still have the continuation from I am Yours to do (the dinner party with everyone) but I still have one more r/y fic to do after this one before I do the dinner party! :)
> 
> Still taking Riley/Yev prompts, but closed for all others: (Tumblr) cantfuckinbelievethis

Yev was incredibly stressed. He had a test and three assignments due next week that he was nowhere near ready for or done with; his mom and dad were fighting over something dumb again, but did unite for an hour in order to ground Yev for sneaking out with Riley again; and most of his spare time was now dedicated to work or school, so he didn’t have time for anything fun. And he most definitely didn't have time for any drama.  
  
    Just as he was thinking over all he had to do, Emma approached him as he was leaving school. She had a black eye and she was crying. Even though they didn’t hook up since he got with Yev, Yev still cared about Emma of course, and if she got hurt, he would kill anyone who did it. He was protective over people like that. Ian always said it was a Milkovich thing before smiling at his dad.  
  
    ‘Emma, what the fuck happened?’ Yev gasped, lightly stroking around the bruise and wincing. ‘Who did this to you?’  
  
    ‘I didn’t want to say anything, Yev…I know how much you like him,’ Emma sniffed, looking positively miserable.  
  
    Yev frowned. ‘Em, there’s no one I could like enough to make what they did to you acceptable. C’mon, tell me, who did this?’  
  
    ‘Riley,’ Emma said, eyes tearing up. ‘It was Riley.’  
  
    Yev had never had a panic attack before, but if this is what they felt like, he now understood Riley going almost catatonic during them. Everything felt like it was on edge and he thought he might pass out or throw up. His skin prickled and chilled, and his heart pounded harshly in his chest.  
  
    ‘He’s awful to me, Yev. Always telling me I’ll never have you again, and I always tell him I _know_ that, but he just keeps saying it. So today I told him to leave me alone and he told me to leave you alone, and I said that I’d talk to whoever I want, and…he hit me. I’m sorry, Yev, I really didn’t want to say anything.’ Emma’s voice was fading to a panic-inducing buzz, every word like a tightening around his throat.  
  
    ‘I…’  
  
    Yev knew it was horrible to not believe a victim of violence, and so he decided he would never do that, but he still hesitated despite that. This was Riley — the same boy who stroked his cheek when he kissed him, the same boy who always demanded they snuggle up when it got cold, the same boy who cried when they watched The Notebook. But, still, if Emma said that she had been assaulted, even if it was his boyfriend, he had the responsibility to believe her and help her first, ask questions later.  
  
    ‘C’mon, Emma, let’s go get some ice for that eye, alright?’  
  


That night, Yev headed to the Gallagher house with purpose. After hearing some of the things Emma’s been saying, he believes her. Riley does get awfully jealous and angry sometimes, and he could see him getting out of control. Hitting a girl doesn’t seem like something Riley would do, but if he didn’t do it, why would Emma have said that? Emma’s given him no reason to doubt her before, so why wouldn’t he believe her now?  
  
    He barged in, seeing Ian there bandaging up Riley’s hand. He frowned at the scraping on his fist, panic seeping in as it became all the more obvious that this had really happened. Riley had hit a girl. Debbie, Frannie, Liam, and Fiona were also all sitting around, chatting away like nothing was wrong. Riley even looked up at his entrance and smiled warmly.  
  
    ‘Hey!’  
  
    When Yev only clenched his jaw, scowling at Riley, his smile dropped and everyone looked over at the young Milkovich boy, taking in his apparent rage. Yev continued glaring at Riley and asked, ‘Did you tell anyone how you got that hurt hand, Gallagher?’  
  
    ‘ _Gallagher_?’ Ian mouthed, frowning to himself.  
  
    Riley frowned in confusion. ‘Yeah…I got it when I got in a fight with a mugger on the way home? What’s the matter with you, Yev?’  
  
    ‘You’re a fucking liar, Riley!’ Yev snapped. ‘Emma told me what you did!’  
  
    Fiona stood then, scowling at Yev. ‘Hey! He’s been through enough tonight, alright? Back off, Yev.’  
  
    ‘What exactly did I do?’ Riley exclaimed, already in fight mode and standing up.  
  
    ‘You hit her!’ When no one responded, Yev continued, ‘Yeah, I saw her black eye! No matter how jealous you are; you can’t go around hitting people!’  
  
    ‘I never hit her!’ Riley yelled. ‘That bitch is _always_ trying to put shit in your head, Yev; I can’t believe you’d listen to her!’  
  
    ‘Well, it’s pretty convenient that Emma comes crying to me with a black eye on the same day you have bruised knuckles.’  
  
    ‘Emma never said anything about it to me,’ Frannie chimed in. ‘She’s been acting weird lately, maybe something else is going on with her, but she feels like she has to blame it on Riley?’  
  
    ‘You’re not believing your best friend?’ Yev asked in disbelief.  
  
    ‘You’re not believing your boyfriend?’ Frannie countered.  
  
    ‘I can’t believe you’d listen to her over me,’ Riley cried. ‘Get the fuck out, Yev!’  
  
    ‘No, you’re apologising to her!’ Yev snapped. ‘She’s _scared_.’  
  
    ‘Get the fuck out!’ Riley’s eyes were tearing up now, and Yev found his determination and sureness was crumbling. ‘We’re done!’  
  
    ‘Riley—’  
  
    ‘He said to get out, Yev,’ Liam said quietly, shooting the young Milkovich a glare.  
  
    ‘C’mon,’ Ian said and stood, grabbing Yev’s skinny arm and dragging him out of the house. ‘We’re going, and we can talk about all this at home.’  
  
    As they walked home, and Ian tried to get Yev to talk about all of it, he couldn’t help but worry that he had made a huge mistake.  
  


* * *

It had been a few days since Riley broke up with him, and Yev didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t returned any of Emma’s calls, not quite sure what to say to her, and he hadn’t tried to contact Riley either, not sure what to say to him either. He still wasn’t sure who to believe, and every time he just wanted to go and make up with Riley, he felt incredibly guilty about it. If Riley had done the things Emma accused him of, Yev shouldn’t want to talk to him ever again.  
  
    Either way, he missed his boyfriend and he was moping as his dads often helpfully pointed out. It was Saturday morning when there was a knock at the door. No one else was home, so he sighed and climbed out of bed to go and answer the door. He blinked in shock when he saw Emma, black eye faded down to a yellow hue, smiling up at him.  
  
    ‘Hey, Yev,’ she said shyly. ‘Just came by to see how you were doing?’  
  
    ‘Uh…come in, I guess.’ Yev moved out the way and Emma went to sit on the couch. Shutting the door behind her, he said, ‘I should be asking you how you are.’  
  
    ‘No, I’m fine. Riley hasn’t bothered me since you guys broke up…’  
  
    Yev unintentionally flinched at that before taking a seat next to her. ‘Yeah, well…that’s good.’  
  
    Emma beamed, shuffling closer to him. ‘Yeah…I’m…really touched that you would break up with Riley for what he did to me. I didn’t know that I mattered so much to you.’  
  
    Yev only shrugged helplessly, not really wanting to tell her that Riley had broken up with him. Plus, she seemed to be getting closer and closer, and it was making Yev uncomfortable. Not because Emma wasn’t attractive, because she was, obviously, but he still felt like it was a betrayal to Riley, even if it didn’t make any sense. He shouldn’t care about Riley after what he did.  
  
    ‘I knew, though, that all it would take was you and Riley breaking up for you to see how much you care about me,’ Emma murmured before leaning in and kissing him.  
  
    A red flag went up in Yev’s mind and he shoved her away as gently as possible. ‘What are you doing?’  
  
    ‘Yev, come on, there’s no need to be shy.’ Emma laughed. ‘Riley’s not a problem for either of us anymore. He’s out of the equation, just like we wanted.’  
  
    ‘I didn’t want Riley out of the equation,’ Yev admitted, still feeling somewhat guilty for feeling this way. ‘I love Riley.’  
  
    ‘But I told you he hit me!’ Emma cried out, standing. ‘God, what more do you _need_? I’m beautiful, vulnerable, and _available_! All you needed was Riley gone, and I did that for you!’  
  
    Yev scowled. ‘What do you mean?’  
  
    Emma snorted, clearly getting angry. ‘Like that fucking twig of a boy could hit me that hard.’  
  
    ‘Are you saying you _lied_?’ Yev seethed, standing up as well.  
  
    Emma’s eyes widened as she realised what she did. ‘Well, I—’  
  
    ‘Get out, Emma.’ When Emma didn’t move, Yev yelled, ‘Get the fuck out, you manipulative bitch!’  
  
    And, with that, Emma hurried out of the house. And Yev, realising what he had done, sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands. He’d really fucked up this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this one! 
> 
> Not open for ANY prompts now, but here's my Tumblr:   
> cantfuckinbelievethis

‘Fuck him!’ Riley slurred to his cousin, leaning against her as they hung out in his room. ‘Fuck him and his stupid fucking face and his stupid eyes and his stupid height! Fuck him.’   
  
    Frannie merely rolled her eyes, already sick of the past week of whining she’d gotten from Yev and Riley. A week ago Yev, and consequently the rest of them, had found out that Emma had been lying. Ever since then it had been a long string of apology texts, calls, and gifts from Yev, and a lot of drunken or high ranting from Riley. Needless to say, all was not well in paradise.   
  
    And Riley had also been rather testy with Frannie, seeming to think that her friend going off on a psychotic plan was her fault somehow. Frannie had no idea of Emma’s intentions, though, and refused to take any responsibility for any of this fucking shit-show. She would, however, allow her cousin to whine to her endlessly. And, boy, did he take advantage.   
  
    ‘He believed _her_ ,’ Riley spat, eyes narrowing at the invisible Emma in front of him. ‘The spawn of Satan herself. Fucking _bitch_.’   
  
    Frannie absentmindedly patted his shoulder in comfort, too busy thinking of a way to get these idiots back together. There must be something she could do. There had to be some solution to the never-ending bullshit drama she had to put up with. There must be some way to just _stop being a Gallagher_.   
  
    ‘Are you even listening to me?’ Riley whined.   
  
    ‘Yeah, yeah, Yev sucks and he believed her, blah, blah…’   
  
    Riley looked mighty offended at this trivialisation and cried out, ‘Um, I’m _heartbroken_ here!’ At her disinterested look, he merely sniffed and said, ‘Besides, you missed out on the most important part.’   
  
    Frannie arched an eyebrow and asked, ‘And what was that?’   
  
    ‘I’m going to start dating someone else. _Immediately_.’   
  
    Frannie really wished he hadn’t said that.   
  


* * *

Riley had already started flirting with plenty of guys at school and online, but he finally found the perfect guy. Well, more like the perfect bait to get Yev jealous.   
  
    He still didn’t forgive Yev for not believing him, but he also didn’t want to be broken up anymore. He wanted Yev to prove that he wanted to make it work in a way more than just calling and calling. Riley had had to fight for Yev time and time again with Emma, now it was time for Yev to fight.   
  
    Riley knew it was probably mean, but he also didn’t care that much since he’d picked a guy who was pretty much a jackass a lot of the time, but also wanted Riley a lot. He’d already been hitting on him a few times when he was with Yev, but now Riley was finally going to give him the time of day…before completely kicking him to the curb, that is.   
  
    He was also completely hot, but the total opposite of Yev, which he figured would create just the right amount of drama. In a twisted kind of way, he was kind of excited for this. Maybe it was just the chaotic, self-destructive Gallagher genes kicking in.   
  
    One flirty message and the guy was hooked, constantly trying to start something up. Riley just promised they could “hang out” at school, and he knew this guy would be practically jumping his dick in the middle of the cafeteria if he played this right.   
  


* * *

Yev came to school with the full intention of bombarding his boyfriend with endless apologies, but he was shocked at what he actually saw. Riley, in the cafeteria, leaning all over some guy. Some guy who looked entirely too smug about it all for Yev’s taste. He decided that despite this, he was going to follow through with his plan. He immediately approached them, a frown on his face.   
  
    ‘Riles, can I talk to you?’ Yev asked gently, not wanting to rile him up.   
  
    Riley merely ignored him and focused on the food in front of him. He could obviously hear Yev though. If the fact that Yev was standing a foot away wasn’t enough, Riley perking up slightly was. Yev knew his boyfr— …ex-boyfriend better than he knew.   
  
    The dude, seeming to think it was his moment to step in, puffed up his chest and commented, ‘Doesn’t seem like he’s interested, dude.’   
  
    ‘Oh, fuck off,’ Yev snapped. ‘This is between me and him, alright?’   
  
    The guy glanced down at Yev’s hands, which were now curled into fists, and scoffed. ‘Of course you would want a fight. Maybe Riley deserves better than a fucking Milkovich, ever thought of that?’   
  
    ‘Hey, babe?’ Riley said from behind the dude, standing now.   
  
    The guy smirked slightly at Yev before turning to Riley. ‘Yeah?’   
  
    Clearly the dude was not expecting a full-on punch to the face, but that’s what he got. A moment later, he was tackled to the floor and Yev watched on in shock as Riley proceeded to beat the shit outta the guy in front of him.   
  
    ‘You don’t fucking talk to my boyfriend like that!’ he growled, bashing the guy’s head against the floor before standing. ‘Fuck you.’   
  
    ‘Holy fuck, Riley!’ Frannie cried out, coming over from where she had been standing in the lunch line. ‘Why the hell did you do that?’   
  
    Riley merely shrugged, side-eyeing Yev. Without much preamble, since that was about the hottest thing Yev had ever seen, he grabbed Riley and went to pull him away to make out or make up…which ever came first. Before they could move, though, the guy spoke up.   
  
    ‘Fucking Gallaghers are insane. The lot of you must have gotten the crazies from your uncle and granny.’   
  
    Frannie smiled slightly at the couple. ‘You guys can go make out or whatever…’ She whipped out her baton, smacking it against her palm a few times. ‘I got this.’   
  


* * *

They didn’t end up making out. Of course Riley _really fucking wanted to_ , but he knew they needed to talk about this. Yev didn’t trust him obviously, and that would be a problem if they continued to date. As Yev pulled him into an abandoned classroom, he told him as much.   
  
    Yev sighed, running a hand down his face. ‘I know, and I really am sorry, Riles. I just—She knew just what to say to manipulate me.’   
  
    ‘Yeah, I know,’ Riley said and sat next to him, grabbing his hand and beginning to play with his fingers. ‘I also know that you have this insane need to protect everyone and everything, and when you’re in protective mode, you don’t really think anything through. I guess I also haven’t given you much of a reason to trust me since I’m kind of a compulsive liar.’   
  
    Yev smirked slightly, bumping their shoulders. ‘A cute compulsive liar.’   
  
    Letting out a laugh, Riley blushed slightly and shoved his boyfriend. ‘Shut the fuck up, you loser.’   
  
    ‘Are we made up now?’ Yev asked hopefully.   
  
    ‘Of course we are.’ Riley beamed and started to lean in to do the making out part of the equation.   
  
    ‘ _MR GALLAGHER AND MR MILKOVICH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING_?’ a teacher cried out as she came into the room. She studied how close they were sitting for a moment, including taking note of Riley’s sore knuckles, before rolling her eyes. ‘Is there any chance that you two know why I came across another certain Gallagher beating another student with a baton?’   
  
    Riley and Yev could only give sheepish grins, unsure of what to say. It was a fair assumption, since they usually were involved in whatever drama was going on around school. Little did their teacher and fellow students know, they were probably going to be a part of many more, but they really didn’t need to know about all that yet.   
  
    They’d find out for themselves soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok well Yev didn't actually have to work that hard, but it's still good, right? 
> 
> Also! I have so many prompts and stuff to do, so the two fics I have planned for r/y will probably not be posted for a while, but let me know if you'd be interested in reading them!

**Author's Note:**

> Riley-Yev prompt Part 1: Emma wants to separate Riley and Yev. She starts to lie to Yev about Riley like that he is treating her very bad and is afraid of him. Yev believes her and not Riley. After some days that it's happening the same thing, Yev and Riley have a huge fight and Riley breaks up with him. 
> 
> Part 2: Then, Yev will learn the truth because Emma will try to kiss him. Yev rejects her and goes to Riley for fix things but he will have to fight for him because Riley doesn't forgive him quickly (is heartbroken) and he will become super jealous because there is a boy who wants Riley for himself.


End file.
